the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
VulcanForge
VulcanForge is a Ranger of the North. He is currently the Lord of Vulcanadain and Cardolandain, and he is the co-ruler of Tharbad along with Nazdrul. He holds the title Protector of the Recruit Camp (which is the city of Cardolandain), and thus is in charge of training the recruits for the Rangers. VulcanForge was a friend of the mighty Ratcat246, a warrior on the server who has slain many great champions of the dark powers. Unfortunately, Ratcat246 left the world, never to return. VulcanForge built him a memorial in Caras Imloth. VulcanForge held a temporary neutrality with Yellow Iris for a time, but eventually their fell deeds convinced him that he could no longer maintain a peace with them. VulcanForge is also a friend of Rikz5, whose Noldorin city of Caras Imloth keeps watch over the dread land of Angmar. History VulcanForge has been a Ranger of the North since August 2015. When he first began the server, he first tried to join the Blue Dwarves. He was unable to contact them, so he wandered around the Shire until a Northman named Ragnar_Hardrada recruited him. VulcanForge came perilously close to going down a disastrous route, but Eol_ (now BDDeuce) of the Avari Elves offered him membership of the Avari if he could but make his way to the eastern forests of Rhun. He made the attempt in a set of Wood-elf Scout armour, which permitted him to travel at great speed, but unfortunately he lost it in a fight with several orcs. Despondent, he built a small hut inside a boulder in Eriador and farmed there for a while. Then came a windfall for him. JJofJ, then the Recruit Captain of the Rangers, offered him Ranger membership and a house in Hirgith. VulcanForge accepted, and also at this time helped another newcomer, CraftedMS, become a Ranger. Soon though, VulcanForge wearied of living in a house in a town with nothing to do but defend against the occasional Gundabad invasion. He decided to start a Ranger subfaction that would live in the Misty Mountains, in a mountain stronghold. This ill-founded plan came to naught, and he lost many items to attacks by hostile players of Gundabad and Mordor. Then Gandolf_Greyhame gave him a project. VulcanForge would be permitted to build a city for the Rangers at North Downs in Eriador, and administer it as he saw fit. VulcanForge modelled this city after the tower of Isengard, which was also built by Dunedain long ago. It had a large circular wall and a huge tower in the centre. He named it after himself: Vulcanadain. VulcanForge was somewhat successful at recruiting newcomers to join him in his Ranger city. But soon, interest petered out, and his only inhabitants left, never to be seen again. His only friend was Ratcat246, an independent who had great skill with the sword and who helped VulcanForge with many things. VulcanForge decided to make another build in the Red Mountains. It would be a mining base for his fellow Rangers, as the Orocarni were much more prolific in valuable ores. But once again, only his friend Ratcat246 would visit him, and soon VulcanForge grew weary of this hall. But Nazdrul of the Rangers asked VulcanForge to help him build the city of Tharbad in Minhiriath, on the borders of the Greyflood River. And Gandolf_Greyhame suggested he build a camp for new recruits to be gathered into one place, and thus the city of Cardolandain was born. VulcanForge took part in the notorious Battle at the Black Gate. He slew not, nor was he slain, but by devious means and exhausting labour, he gained the top of the wall without having passed through the gates. Builds While he has some skill with a blade, VulcanForge prefers to be known as a great architect. His creations include the cities of Vulcanadain and Cardolandain, at North and South Downs, a great fortress at Tharbad, and a hall set into a mountain in the Orocarni ranges. He does not consider any of them finished at this point in time. Vulcanadain is a circular wall surrounding a massive tower which rears nearly a hundred metres high. It is constructed of cobblestone on the outside wall and Arnor brick on the inside wall, which provides a pleasant interior but a forbidding exterior. A ditch of quagmire surrounds the wall. Inside, several roads connect a few houses, an armoury, a farm, and VulcanForge's mansion. Much work remains to be done on this first of VulcanForge's creations. Cardolandain is an octogonal wall surrounding a large residential area. A broad street shall pass from gate to gate on opposite sides of the wall. One one side of the street shall sit another mansion; on the other, a high keep. Houses for recruits shall line the streets and side-streets. At each intersection of walls is a circular tower. Sarncarandain is a small hall in the Orocarni. A circular wall and platform extends out from the mountainside, and a door is at its base. The door leads to a stair, which brings you out on the top of the platform. At the back end of the platform is another door, which leads into a long hall. The sides of the wall are lined with arches leading into other rooms. Minas Tharbad is a fortress guarding the Enedwaith side of the bridge crossing the Greyflood from Tharbad to the Old South Road. Literally translated, Minas Tharbad means "The Tower of Tharbad." This fortress is an irregular pentagon shape. The wall design is basically the same as that of Cardolandain, with five towers. It is not designed as a residential area, but as a fortress to defend against attack by hostile factions. Deep in VulcanForge's mind are vague shadows of architectural plans that Eru alone perceives. In time, they will become evident to the inhabitants of Arda. Category:Good Category:Men Category:Dunedain Category:Players